


Crisantemo bianco

by Mazer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Drammatico, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel linguaggio dei fiori, il crisantemo bianco simboleggia la verità. Drabble dedicata a Kurapica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisantemo bianco

Trascinandosi esangue  
lungo la via   
scarlatta,  
l’ombra del ragno  
fagocita le  
verdi Lune.  
Infiammato è l’oltraggio al  
cordoglio;  
nessuno sfogo potrà mai  
mondare  
ciò che è già stato  
scalfito nel bianco.  
  
Con passo deciso  
arranca,  
stretto nelle maglie  
del suo lutto:  
quanto più il  
mondo si dipana  
sotto i suoi  
occhi,  
tanto più la sua bocca  
si cuce.  
  
Possa quest’anima recidere l’ammenda.  
Possa questa lingua pronunciare le parole del sollievo.  
Possa quest’intelletto mai vacillante afferrare la verità intonsa.  
Che lo smarrimento non lo turbi,  
che i traumi osceni non lo anneghino,  
che l’atroce rosso non inquini mai  
le sue consegne.


End file.
